Family Ties
by LokiLeysmith
Summary: A terrible car accident leaves two of the Outer Senshi in the hospital. Will this ultimate test strengthen their family bonds, or tear them apart forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Ties: A Sailor Moon story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters depicted herein.**

**Chapter 1: **_Tokyo, Japan. 2135 hrs._

It was a warm night for early autumn on a Saturday night in Tokyo. People everywhere were taking advantage of the unseasonably warm weather to go out and spend time with friends and family.

One such family, a mother and her young daughter, were on their way home after an evening out. They had enjoyed dinner together, and had gone to see the latest movie based upon one of Japan's biggest Anime sensations.

The child was talking passionately about her favourite scenes from the movie, while her mother beamed at her while keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

A man in another car was not as fortunate. He had lost his job recently, and his wife had left him, taking their young child with her.

He had spent the last of his money trying to drink himself into merciful oblivion. But that was denied him by several barkeeps that threw him out of their establishments. Now he sought oblivion in another way.

It was a cruel twist of fate that this man, and the mother and child were destined to meet in such a tragic way on what was otherwise a peaceful night.

The mother drove up to the intersection and paused waiting for the green light. Her daughter was still chatting innocently away. The light changed and they drove through. There was a bright flash of headlights from the passenger side. Neither mother nor daughter had a chance to cry out as the man's car drove into the side of their car.

Several moments after the crash, the mother awoke with a start. She could feel the searing pain from her head and arm. She tried to remember what had happened one moment she was listening to her daughter the next moment there was a crash.

She tried to lift her right arm to examine her head. It wouldn't move. She touched her head with her left hand and it came back covered in blood. Examining her arm she noticed that it was broken, and useless. The pain became more intense as she looked over at her daughter.

The young child's dark hair was fanned out partially obscuring her angelic face. She appeared to be asleep. _Please, let her be all right,_ the mother prayed silently.

"Hotaru, are you all right?" The child's mother, Setsuna Meioh, asked tentatively as she reached over with her unbroken arm to examine her daughter, Hotaru Tomoe, who was still restrained by her seatbelt and shoulder harness. When Setsuna touched her, she slumped forward slightly, still unconscious.

"Hotaru!" Setsuna cried fearfully. Hotaru still didn't respond. Then Setsuna noticed the blood covering the seat behind Hotaru.

Setsuna's hysterical screams rang out into the night, nearly as loudly as the sirens approaching in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Ties: Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters depicted herein.**

Authors' Note: This story is set about a year or so after the events in Sailor Stars, which admittedly I haven't seen, but have read tons about. That being said, let's go back to our story.

Tokyo General Hospital: 0025hrs

Haruka Tenoh stared out of the 5th floor window of Tokyo General Hospital at the city beyond. The bright lights seemed to be calling out to her to come in and join the fun, but she ignored them. Her thoughts were turned towards more pressing concerns, like her family.

She had been at home with her lover, Michiru Kaioh, having a romantic evening at home. Their roommate Setsuna had taken their adopted daughter Hotaru out to dinner, and then to a movie.

The two of them hadn't gone out together for a while owing to Setsuna's responsibilities as Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of the Time Gate, not to mention her job as a fashion designer. But, seeing as Hotaru had done exceedingly well at her most recent school exams, Setsuna decided to have a little celebration, much to Hotaru's delight.

Michiru and Haruka had begged off seeing as they saw Hotaru every day and Setsuna wasn't around as much as she would have liked to be. They figured that the two of them needed some time together to catch up. But Haruka and Michiru did promise to take Hotaru to the park tomorrow.

Haruka felt herself starting to cry again. Damn it all! It wasn't fair! They had finally gotten their lives back together again after the Senshi's final battle with Galaxia. They had renewed and strengthened their familial bonds, and they were all truly happy. Now something like this had to happen.

The two lovers had been sitting at home watching a romantic movie on DVD together, and they were just starting to get a little more intimate when the phone rang. Both of them had frowned and glared at the offending instrument. The nearby clock said that it was just after 10:30 PM.

Michiru sighed stood up, brushed some of her aquamarine locks out of her face, and went to answer the phone. Setsuna and Hotaru still hadn't returned home.

"It's probably just Setsuna phoning to say that Hotaru had begged her into going out for ice cream after the movie. Kind of like the last time." Haruka remarked as she stood up to go and refill their wine glasses and press pause on the DVD player as well. Michiru smiled as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

Haruka got the first indication that something was wrong when she heard Michiru cry out; "No!"

She turned quickly to see that her lover had turned deathly pale and that her hand was squeezing the receiver. "What's wrong?" Haruka asked, very concerned.

"Hotaru and Setsuna were struck by a drunk driver on their way home from the movie theatre." Michiru replied, her eyes full of tears.

Haruka dropped the wine glasses and rushed to her lover's side. She held Michiru in one arm as she started crying softly against her shoulder, while taking the receiver in the other hand.

"This is Haruka Tenoh. Whom am I speaking with please?" She demanded in a soft voice.

"This is Dr. Mizuno, Ami's mother. I am at Tokyo General Hospital." Dr. Mizuno had become Hotaru's personal physician on the recommendation of her daughter Ami (Sailor Mercury). All of them had trusted Ami's judgement and they had become good friends as a result.

"What happened Doctor?" Haruka whispered fearfully as dread started to wash over her.

"As I told Michiru, a drunk driver ran a red light and struck Setsuna's car on the passenger side. Setsuna sustained a broken arm and multiple lacerations to her face and head. She's fine, but she was hysterical when the paramedics brought her in and we wound up sedating her." Dr. Mizuno stated.

"What about Hotaru?" Haruka asked, fearing the worst.

Dr. Mizuno paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Hotaru sustained a concussion, a broken arm and leg, and several fractured ribs. She is in the operating room right now as we speak, and I have to get back there soon. Please come down here as soon as possible. A nurse will escort you to a lounge on the same floor where Setsuna is sleeping in a private room. I have already contacted Ami. She and her other friends were at Rei's home so they'll all be here shortly as well. I'll talk to all of you when you get here." Dr. Mizuno paused again. "Don't worry. I will treat Hotaru like my own child." She added.

"Thank you Doctor." Haruka said as she hung up. She nearly threw the phone across the room but stopped herself. She and Michiru stood there holding each other and cried loudly for several minutes. Then they went down to the car and made their way to Tokyo General Hospital.

A nurse met them at the reception desk and took them up to the 5th floor, where Setsuna's private room was. Setsuna was sleeping when they got there. Her long dark hair was spread out all over the pillows and her right arm was in a sling across her chest. Her face and head were bandaged, and she appeared to be crying in her sleep.

They both told Setsuna that they were there and that everything would be all right. Then they were shown to a small lounge by the nurse who told them that Dr. Mizuno would be up to see them shortly. The nurse then left the two of them alone with their thoughts and their pain.

Michiru slumped into an armchair and put her head into her hands, crying softly, as Haruka went and stood by the window.

"Why?" Michiru sobbed. "Why did this have to happen?" She began to cry loudly again, for their daughter, for their friend, and for the cruelty of fate.

Haruka turned from the window and knelt down in front of her lover, taking her hands in hers. They sat there like that for several minutes until the nurse appeared again, knocking at the door.

"Excuse me please, Miss Tenoh, Miss Kaioh, but your friends are here." She bowed and stepped aside as Usagi Tuskino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, and Mamoru Chiba walked into the room. All of them wore concerned expressions on their faces.

"Oh, God. Michiru, Haruka. I'm so sorry." Usagi said as she rushed in to embrace her two friends, the others behind her.

"Princess, all of you. Thank you for coming. We appreciate it but you really didn't have to come down here." Haruka stated.

"Nonsense!" Usagi replied firmly. "We're your friends. We had to come, for your sake as well as Setsuna and Hotaru's." Haruka and Michiru stared at Usagi for a moment then embraced her again.

"We saw Setsuna on the way here, I guess my mother is still looking after Hotaru?" Ami asked gently.

"Yes she is. Your mother said that Hotaru was in bad shape when the ambulance brought her in, and that she would come and see us after a while." Michiru stated.

"What about the man who hit them?" Makoto asked.

"There was a policeman here earlier who told us that the man had sustained some minor injuries and that he was being taken into custody. Damn him anyway!" Haruka suddenly shouted, startling everyone present. She calmed down again quickly as Michiru grabbed her hand with both of hers.

"We'll do anything we can to help you." Usagi stated with conviction. The others all added their support.

Haruka and Michiru both hugged Usagi and the others again, and were about to reply when a shrill scream was heard from down the hallway.

The group were all headed for the door when the nurse who had escorted them all in earlier came into the room. She had an extremely agitated look on her face.

"Your friend Ms. Meioh is awake!"

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Ties: Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own any of the characters.**

Author's note: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, especially the person who pointed out that I spelled Makoto's name wrong. I looked it up and you're right, I apologize. And now, back to our story.

Almost as one, the Senshi all rushed down the hallway to Setsuna's room. They found Setsuna sitting up in her bed, screaming. She was trying to get out of bed while fighting off yet another nurse who was attempting to push her back into bed. Setsuna finally brushed the smaller woman aside and stood up.

"Makoto, help me!" Haruka shouted. Together the two physically strongest of the Senshi managed to restrain Setsuna and push her back onto her bed as the head nurse came in with two large, male, orderlies. She ordered everyone but Makoto and Haruka out of the room, and advanced on Setsuna with a syringe in her hand.

As the two Senshi held Setsuna's struggling form, the head nurse plunged the syringe into a vein of her left arm. Finally, she relaxed and began to drift off to sleep again. Haruka and Makoto released her and stood up again.

"Hotaru, where is she?" Setsuna asked weakly, staring with bleary eyes at Haruka.

"She's fine Setsuna. Ami's mother is looking after her as we speak." Haruka tried to keep her voice calm and reassuring, but she was starting to crack a bit.

"It's all my fault! I should be the one who was hurt, not poor Hotaru." Setsuna started crying again.

"It wasn't your fault Setsuna. None of us blame you for what happened." Haruka was crying again. She couldn't tell if Setsuna had heard her or not since she had finally drifted off to sleep again. Gently, she kissed her sleeping friend on the forehead, and then allowed Makoto to take her back out into the hallway.

They all went back to the lounge where they sat down again, feeling numb. The helpful nurse offered to have some drinks and sandwiches sent up to them. They all thanked her and she left again.

After the food and drinks had been delivered, they all started talking again. Their conversation steered towards some of their happier memories of Setsuna and Hotaru.

Usagi talked about how Setsuna would tell her about life in the Silver Millennium, and how proud her mother, Queen Serenity, would be of her daughter now. She also talked about how she would go and cheer up Hotaru when the younger girl would occasionally become fairly depressed.

Minako talked about modelling some of Setsuna's clothing designs for her, while Hotaru helped out by either taking pictures or even modelling some clothes herself.

Makoto chuckled a bit about how one day when she was showing Hotaru how to bake a cake, when Setsuna had shown up and offered to help. It turned into a food fight when Hotaru gleefully tossed some icing at Setsuna, and escalated from there. They all laughed at the image of the three of them sitting in Makoto's kitchen covered in cake batter and chocolate icing.

Rei reminisced about giving Hotaru some basic martial arts instructions and how Setsuna would show up and watch. Rei remembered the day Hotaru had first successfully managed to throw Rei and how happy Hotaru was, and how Setsuna had sat there and applauded, pleased for her.

Ami mentioned how she had helped Hotaru study and improve her grades in a few of her weaker subjects, and how happy she was when Hotaru had started getting A's and B's in all of them. Setsuna had thanked Ami by taking both her and Hotaru out to dinner at an expensive restaurant.

"Michiru, remember last April Fool's Day?" Haruka asked with a slight grin. Michiru laughed and nodded. "Oh, God. Do I ever!"

They both went on to talk about a joke that they had tried to pull on Setsuna, involving her greatest fear, cockroaches. The idea was to cure her of her fear and have a bit of harmless fun in the process. "At least that's what Haruka said at the time." Michiru said.

Haruka managed to convince a sceptical Michiru and a somewhat naive, but willing, Hotaru, to help her. Her scheme involved Setsuna's bedroom, a video camera, and lots of life-like plastic cockroaches.

It came to pass that day when Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru all found themselves on the living room sofa, clutching each other protectively, and cowering in mortal fear from the enraged monster that was Setsuna. She shouted and screamed at them until she was hoarse and then she went upstairs to the guest bedroom and slammed the door. It seemed that her room was covered, floor to ceiling, in plastic cockroaches.

It took over three hours of grovelling, cleaning, and a large pail of Rocky Road ice cream for them to convince Setsuna to come out of her room and talk to them. Hotaru wound up with a lot of extra household chores for the next month, while Michiru and Haruka ended up redecorating Setsuna's room, among other things.

"That wasn't the angriest we've ever seen Setsuna get. That wasn't exactly a fun day, believe me." Michiru said.

One day, a few months after they had taken Hotaru into their home, Setsuna had taken her out to the park for the day. Michiru and Haruka had stayed home to finish a musical composition that they had been working on. One thing had lead to another, and throwing caution, somewhat joyously to the four winds, they began to make love, on the living room floor. Neither of them had noticed that it had started to rain outside.

They also failed to notice Setsuna's car pulling up awhile later. The happy couple weren't aware that their roommate and daughter had gotten home until they heard a loud gasp from the doorway going into the kitchen. They looked up, startled, to find a wet, shivering, and extremely surprised Hotaru standing there. With a pair of startled shrieks, Michiru and Haruka dove behind the couch, and started to tell Hotaru that everything was all right and that they could explain everything. This was when Setsuna walked in and dropped the picnic basket in her hand.

Setsuna instantly whisked Hotaru up to her room. She said that she would have a talk with her later, and could she put on her stereo headphones, rather loudly, for a while please?

Setsuna shut the child's door and marched back downstairs to the living room. Michiru and Haruka were busily trying to put their clothes back on, while apologizing profusely.

"How could you two be so fucking stupid?" Setsuna roared at the shocked couple. She then proceeded to berate the two of them using words that would make any sailor blush with shame. She knew about their relationship, and wasn't angry with that. Setsuna was enraged that the two of them could be so careless, especially with a child Hotaru's age in the house. She then stormed upstairs to her room, leaving a stunned, and chastised Haruka and Michiru in her wake.

Mortified, the two of them finished dressing and went upstairs to Hotaru's room. They went in and knelt down by her bed. They then talked to her at length about their relationship, and the nature of it. They then asked for her forgiveness. Hotaru sat there for a while, thinking, then she told them that as long as the two of them loved each other, then she was okay with that and there was nothing to forgive. But the did anyway. They all embraced one another and went to apologize to Setsuna.

It took awhile, but Setsuna calmed down and apologized to all of them as well, for her behaviour and language. "Just keep your activities confined to your bedroom in the future. Please?" She admonished Haruka and Michiru. They all laughed and went downstairs to listen to the new music that Haruka and Michiru had composed.

"You guys are so lucky that Hotaru and Setsuna are such understanding people." Minako remarked.

"Tell me about it, my parents disowned me after I told them about my orientation, and my relationship with Michiru." Haruka stated.

"My parents gradually accepted the choices I had made in my life. Although they found Haruka hard to take at first, they still do actually." Michiru said with a chuckle as Haruka glowered at her. "But Haruka and I, along with Setsuna and Hotaru, are family now. We were a happy family and we will be again, no matter what it takes." Michiru stated with absolute conviction. Haruka grasped Michiru by the shoulders. "Damn straight." She said.

"Like I said earlier, we will help you. You four, despite our differences, have become part of our family. We'll stand by you, and we'll help you get through this so we can all be one big happy family again." Usagi stated in a firm voice, as she rose to her feet.

Rising to his feet Mamoru said; "So say we all!"

Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Michiru, and Haruka also rose to their feet. "So say we all!" they chorused. They clasped their hands together, forming a circle. Each of them prayed that Hotaru and Setsuna would recover soon and complete the circle.

Meanwhile, Setsuna was sleeping soundly in her room. She had been restrained to her bed, and an orderly was posted outside her room in case she tried to get up or hurt herself again.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. She took in her surroundings and the fact that she had been restrained. She felt her friends, no, her family's love for her and honestly wished that she could share their love. But all she could feel was guilt and shame.

"Hotaru, my precious little angel. I am so sorry." Setsuna whispered to the darkness as it overtook her again and she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Ties: Chapter 4.**

Dr. Mizuno came to see the Senshi in the lounge after she was done with Hotaru in the operating room. Her expression told the others that her news wasn't good. As soon as she shut the door, she turned to the assembled group and began to speak.

"Hotaru has 4 fractured ribs, and her right arm and right leg are both broken. With time and therapy those will all heal. Unfortunately her concussion has resulted in some swelling on her brain, that has left her in a coma." She paused for a moment to let her words sink in, and then she continued. "On the plus side the impact did little damage to her spine or neck, so I am fairly certain she won't be paralyzed." She paused again.

"When can we see her, Doctor?" Michiru asked.

"Tomorrow or the next day. She is in our intensive care unit at the moment under very close observation. I don't know how long she will be in this coma in all honesty." She looked at all of their ashen faces and almost cried as well. She would feel the same way if her own daughter, Ami, were in the same state.

"What can we do to help Hotaru?" Minako asked.

"Talk to her, read to her, play music, whatever. Just as long as there is someone beside her keeping her company and communicating with her. With some coma patients this has been known to help in their recovery." Dr. Mizuno stated.

"We'll do whatever we can to help Hotaru and Setsuna, Dr. Mizuno." Usagi said. The others nodded.

"I know you will Usagi, you are all such good, loyal friends. You did so much for my Ami, I know you will do the same for Hotaru and Setsuna." Finally the dam burst and Dr. Mizuno started to cry as well. "She is such a special little girl to have friends and family like you. I hope she recovers soon." Ami went over to hug her mother. Haruka and Michiru went over as well. Dr. Mizuno had become quite attached to Hotaru over the last year or so.

"So do we Yuriko, so do we." Michiru stated, using Dr. Mizuno's first name.

"About Setsuna, when can we take her home?" Haruka asked gently when Yuriko had stopped crying.

"You would have to ask her attending physician, Dr. Mori, about that in the morning, after 10 AM. I will have him see you after he checks in on Setsuna during his rounds. But I'm sure you all need your rest now. It's been a trying day for all of us." Yuriko said.

"Thank you Yuriko, you've given us all a bit of hope." Michiru stated, embracing her again. The others did the same and then Yuriko bid them all goodnight and left them alone.

In the weeks that followed each of the Senshi took turns at helping in Hotaru's recovery. They would read to her, sing to her, or just talk to her. Michiru would bring her violin and play for her, while Haruka, who couldn't bring a piano into her room, was content to record some music she had made up and play that while talking to her. Everyone did his or her best to comfort Hotaru.

Except Setsuna.

Setsuna was released from the hospital after a week or so. She honestly tried to talk to Hotaru, but after a few minutes she would flee the room in tears, overcome with guilt.

The other Senshi tried to help her as well, but she shut them out almost completely. Often she would just disappear to the Time Gate for days on end. She would then show up, and try to see Hotaru, and the whole cycle would begin again. This put a further strain on her relationship with Michiru and Haruka.

Michiru and Haruka were extremely worried about their close friend and roommate. Granted Setsuna could be aloof, mysterious, and even cold on occasion. But they both loved her like a sister, and would do anything for her, if she would allow herself to open up a bit more.

It all came to a head one day, several weeks after the accident. The police wanted Setsuna's testimony regarding the accident. And so she went down to the courthouse, Michiru, Ami, and Usagi accompanied her to offer their moral support. Haruka was at the hospital with Hotaru.

Setsuna managed to give a clear account of what had happened to the police, her voice dull and mechanical, only cracking near the end when she got to the part where she had turned to see what had happened to Hotaru. Michiru squeezed her hand and urged her to continue. Finally she signed all of the paperwork and offered their sympathies for her and Hotaru, and wished the both of them would recover speedily. They thanked the officers and left the room, meeting Usagi and Ami on the way out.

"How did it go?" Usagi asked.

"I would say that it went rather well." Michiru said. "The officers said that Setsuna's testimony should allow them to convict the man who did this."

"The man who did this deserves to die. And if I ever see him I will kill him." Setsuna growled, a dangerous gleam in her eye.

"Setsuna! Don't talk like that! Let the police handle him. He'll be going to jail for a long time. Let it end." Usagi pleaded.

"Wouldn't you do the same if Chibi-Usa were hurt like this?" Setsuna countered turning to glare at Usagi, who backed up a step.

"I don't know, I mean no! You know I am incapable of hating anyone Setsuna! How could you ask me such a thing?" Usagi stared at the glowering time guardian in shock.

Before Setsuna could reply angrily, a group of policemen came out of a courtroom with a prisoner in handcuffs. He was a small shell of a man who looked tired and haggard after a long ordeal. He looked as though he had been crying a lot recently. The two groups stared at each other for a moment and then the policemen took their prisoner down the hall towards the elevator.

"I wonder who that was?" Ami remarked aloud.

One of the other policemen who had taken Setsuna's statement had come up behind them as they stopped. Without thinking he replied: "That's the man who hit Ms. Meioh's car."

Michiru saw the rage on Setsuna's face as she tried to suppress her own at seeing the man who had injured their daughter for the first time. She grabbed Setsuna's arm as Ami and Usagi grabbed the other one. "Setsuna, no! Usagi's right, let the police do their jobs. Let it go!"

Setsuna snarled at her and wriggled free of their grasping hands. She wanted to transform to Sailor Pluto right then and there and blast this, this scum with a Dead Scream, perhaps several. But killing him with her bare hands would accomplish the same thing. She stepped forward, feeling a rage she had never felt before.

"You bastard!" She screamed at the prisoner. He turned and stared at her in shock, his handlers did the same. "You damned scum! I will see you pay for what you did to my daughter!"

She advanced on him with murder in her eyes. Two policemen stepped in front of her to stop her as Usagi, Ami, and Michiru came up behind her. The policemen raised their batons to try and block her, but she tossed them aside with minimal effort. The other two policemen guarding the prisoner tried as well but were tossed aside as well.

The prisoner, for his part, had seen the look in Setsuna's eyes and dropped to his knees, begging for forgiveness. Eight feet now separated them. Setsuna walked up slowly, taking her time, her eyes focused on her prey. _Hotaru, forgive me. _She thought as she advanced, nothing was in between her and her prey now.

"Stop! Please stop!" A woman's voice screamed. A shorter, slightly chubby woman with glasses stepped in between Setsuna and her prey. She nearly tossed her aside but saw that she was holding a small baby girl in her one arm, the other she held out in front of her to ward off Setsuna. She stopped and stared at the woman and her child. Finally she spoke in a low dangerous voice. "What is this man to you?"

"He is my husband, and the father of my daughter." The woman said fearfully, staring into Setsuna's eyes. "I realize what he has done to you and your daughter is unforgivable, but what right do you have to kill him? He has lost his job! I left him and took our child! He became a drunk! He is sick! He needs help! Please, let him get the help he needs. Do not destroy one family, and possibly your own for the sake of revenge." She was kneeling down in front of Setsuna, clutching her arm and staring up into her eyes as she said this.

Setsuna stared down at the trembling mother and her child at her feet. The rage had left her, to be replaced by overwhelming sadness and guilt. Tears in her eyes she looked around her. The prisoner was staring at her with an expression that mixed relief and regret. The policemen were looking at her nervously as well.

Michiru, Ami, and Usagi were all in tears as well as they approached Setsuna tentatively. "Setsuna? Are you all right?" Usagi asked in a nervous voice.

Setsuna hung her head in shame. "What have I done?" she whispered. Then she turned suddenly and ran towards the stairs. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed as she went through the door to the stairwell, transformation wand in hand. Michiru and the others were hot on her heels. "Setsuna wait!" they all cried.

The three of them sprinted down the stairs after her. They saw the light of Setsuna's transformation and charged down another flight into a rapidly fading mist. Setsuna had gone back to the Time Gate.

"Damn it!" Michiru roared, slamming her fists into the nearby wall. "And damn you Setsuna! Why do you have to be so stubborn all the fucking time?" Michiru collapsed on one of the stairs and began to sob loudly. Too shocked to speak, Usagi and Ami sat down beside her and held her.

Sailor Pluto arrived at the time gate, and collapsed to her knees shaking uncontrollably. Then she began to vomit.

After disgorging her stomach's contents, she sat there and cried, loud and long.

"Why?" she screamed at the emptiness around her. "Why did this happen? Why did this have to happen to Hotaru? Why can't she have a chance to live a normal life? Why can't I? Why, damn you, why?" She screamed at the fates for doing this to her, her friends, and mostly to her beloved Hotaru. "It's not fair! We defeated all of our foes! We deserve to have normal lives! It is not at all fair!" She screamed until she was hoarse. She slammed her fists into the hard, unyielding Time Gate until her hands bled. Then she collapsed to the ground with a groan.

After what seemed like an eternity, even to an immortal like her, she slowly got to her knees and faced the Time Gate. The fates seemed to be mocking her.

"You are the Guardian Of Time." They said. "We chose you for this task. You cannot escape what has been written since the beginning. We allow you some happiness as we see fit. But you are ours now and forever. And forever you shall be alone. So it is written, so shall it be." The voices said.

Sailor Pluto knelt there letting the voices wash over her. She cried the last of her tears, and stood up again.

"So be it. If I am to be the lone Guardian of Time, then let it be. You win."

She would have to go back to her former home on Earth to make a few arrangements for the distribution of her earthly belongings. But she had done this before many times, so it wouldn't be much trouble.

By the end of the week, Setsuna Meioh would be no more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Family Ties: Chapter Five.**

It had been five days since Setsuna had disappeared from the courthouse. Having Setsuna disappear for days on end wasn't anything new, but the circumstances of her abrupt departure were less than ideal.

They had managed to keep the police from pressing any charges against Setsuna. Usagi could be very persuasive when she wanted to be, as could Ami. They did lie to the police in regards to Setsuna's whereabouts though. What could they say? "Yes officer, Setsuna is actually the Guardian of the Time Gate which exists in another dimension from ours." Pause. "No, officer I haven't had a CAT scan recently. Why do you ask?"

Levity aside, no one could conceive of Setsuna running out on them at a time like this. Not that it would do any good, all things considered, they tried calling her on her cell phone. They heard an automated message saying that the account was no longer in service.

Haruka and Michiru tried to go into Setsuna's room, but it was firmly locked, and Setsuna had the only key. The Senshi were becoming really worried, and Haruka and Michiru were nearly frantic. The Outer Senshi felt as though their ideal little world was ending. First little Hotaru was badly hurt, now their closest friend had deserted them in their time of greatest need.

Michiru and Haruka were sitting in their fairly quiet home early Wednesday afternoon when the frustration finally got too much. Haruka was working out her frustrations on a heavy punching bag, while Michiru tried to practice with her violin.

Haruka could hear her lover playing in loud, almost desperate tones, when she heard a sour note. _It sounded as though she broke a string. She almost never does that._ She mused to herself.

Suddenly there was a scream of frustration from the room where Michiru was, followed by something being hurled across the room and hitting a window.

"Michiru!" Haruka cried as she tore off her practice gloves and sprinted upstairs to aid her lover.

When she got to the room, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight she beheld. There was the normally calm, elegant, and poised Michiru going mad. Her eyes were wild; her aquamarine hair was flying all over the place, as she systematically tore their living room apart.

"I can't take it anymore!" She screamed hysterically. "That damned bitch Setsuna! If I see her again I'll kill her! How dare she do this to us? How dare she do this to Hotaru?" She threw a chair across the room and seemed hell-bent on tossing the couch through the window.

"Michiru! Get a hold of yourself, please! Calm down!" Haruka ran into the room and tackled Michiru and pinned her onto the couch. "Please, my love, calm down." She said as gently as she could. Michiru stared back into her eyes and started to relax. Her look of animal rage was replaced by one of infinite sadness and remorse. She finally stopped struggling and Haruka let her up. They sat together on the couch holding each other and crying.

"Oh Haruka, my love, I'm sorry." Michiru sobbed. "I don't know what came over me."

"I know Michiru, I know. It's exactly how I feel too." Haruka replied soothingly. "Although I wish you would have taken out your frustrations on the punching bag, and not our furniture." She added with a small smile, while looking at the devastation Michiru had wrought in a bit of awe. It was usually Haruka who destroyed the place in a fit of rage, not Michiru.

Michiru giggled a bit through her tears. "I'm sorry. Mind you I didn't really like that chair anyway." She pointed at an old armchair that she had nearly tossed through the patio doors.

"Don't let Setsuna hear you say that, she loved that chair." Haruka replied with a laugh. The lovers sat there for a while, laughing, crying, and gently rocking each other back and forth.

"I miss her, and Hotaru as well." Michiru remarked.

"As do I, my love. As do I." Haruka replied. "Let's just clean this mess up, clean ourselves up, and go and have dinner, ok?"

"Ok. Here's a thought; Makoto extended an open invitation for us to go over to her place for dinner if we wanted to. Why don't we take her up on that offer?" Michiru asked.

"Sounds like a plan. When I talked to her yesterday, she said that she was having Ami and Minako over for dinner, I'm sure she won't mind having two extra guests. Besides I really don't feel like being in the house by ourselves tonight." Haruka stated.

"Ok, I'll call her, while you go find the vacuum cleaner." Michiru said.

After the two of them had cleaned house and changed, they got into their car and drove off to Makoto's apartment. Both of them were unaware that Sailor Pluto was watching them depart from her bedroom window. She had taken to essentially sneaking into her own room while Michiru and Haruka were out. She didn't need them to witness her making plans and packing her things when she was there. One more day would be all that she would need.

"Goodbye my friends. I will miss you." Sailor Pluto whispered with a tear in her eyes. Then she resumed her preparations.

_Friday Afternoon. Tokyo General Hospital._

Michiru, Usagi, Ami and Minako were sitting by Hotaru's bedside. Minako had just finished singing one of Hotaru's favourite songs from her favourite Anime show. Haruka had phoned to say that she was picking up Rei and Makoto and was stopping by the house to pick up something she had forgotten.

Michiru and the others applauded Minako's performance. Then Michiru went and looked at Hotaru. She was so peaceful laying there like that her dark bangs lying on her angelic face. Most of her physical wounds were healing slowly. It was possible that Hotaru's natural healing ability worked a bit on herself when she was unconscious, but they weren't sure. Michiru took Hotaru's tiny hand in hers and began to speak.

"Oh, Hotaru, I wish you could hear us. We all miss you. Especially Setsuna. We don't blame her for what happened to you, but she blames herself, and that is the greatest tragedy of all. She is punishing herself for something that wasn't her fault! It was just a stupid twist of fate. And now our family is falling apart." She paused and dabbed at her eyes with a hankerchief and continued. "We need you Hotaru. You keep our family together, with your enthusiasm, your boundless curiosity, your warmth, and most importantly, your total and unconditional love. Please, please, my little firefly, come back to us. We just want to hear your laughter, your singing, and your voice again. We want to hear you call us 'Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, and Setsuna-mama' again. Please come back to us. We love you, Hotaru." Tears flowing from her eyes she bent down to kiss her beloved daughter's forehead. Many of her tears splashed into Hotaru's closed eyes.

Michiru sat up again and allowed Usagi to embrace her. Ami and Minako did the same. They sat there like that, not saying a word, just rocking back and forth, when a small, sleepy voice interrupted them.

"Michiru-mama? What's going on?" The voice from the bed asked.

The four Senshi gasped and broke their embrace. They turned as one to the tiny figure lying on the bed.

"Hotaru!" They all gasped.

Hotaru gazed at all of them with her large violet eyes and smiled.

_Near the residence of Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru._

Haruka had picked up Rei and Makoto and was driving back to her house when her cell phone rang. Haruka answered "Hello?"

The next moment she slammed on the brakes, and barely managed to steer the car off the side of the road without crashing into anything or anyone. Fortunately there was no one behind her.

"Hey! What gives Haruka?" Rei shouted angrily. If she hadn't been wearing her seatbelt she would have gone through the front windshield.

"A little warning next time?" Makoto growled from the back seat.

"Shut up! No not you, Michiru!" Haruka paused. "She's awake! Hotaru's awake! Oh Thank God! Listen, we're near the house now. We'll pop in to see if Setsuna has left any messages and we'll be there shortly. I love you! Bye!" Haruka put the phone down and let out a whoop of pure joy. "Hotaru's awake!" She screamed.

Rei and Makato shouted as well and embraced Haruka. "C'mon let's see if Setsuna's home so we can give her the good news!" Rei said, grinning from ear-to-ear. Haruka floored the gas pedal and drove the rest of the way home at nearly top speed.

When they pulled up at the house they could see a light on in an upstairs bedroom window. Setsuna was home!

Sailor Pluto was sitting up in her soon to be former bedroom. She had finished packing the last of her belongings into boxes and she was trying to determine whether or not to take one small suitcase of things to remember her time here by. She had also written a long letter explaining everything.

She sat on the bed staring at a pair of pictures in her hand. The first was a smaller print of a much larger portrait that hung in the living room. It showed herself, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru posing together. They had had a set of portraits taken of them to commemorate their first anniversary of living together as a family. All of them wore their best outfits and warm smiles on their faces.

The second picture was of Hotaru. She had a big smile on her face, and she was wearing an outfit that Setsuna had created especially for her on her last birthday. It was a simple royal purple with gold trim skirt with a matching vest. There were a few fireflies embroidered into the vest that represented her name Hotaru, which meant firefly in English. A gold shirt, purple bolo tie, and purple knee length boots completed the ensemble.

Hotaru had written a few words on each of the photos. One copy had gone to each of the Senshi as a token of friendship. The inscription on her copy said; "To Setsuna-mama. Love always. Hotaru."

Sailor Pluto cried as she clutched the picture to her breast. "Hotaru, my precious angel. I am sorry. Please forgive me. I can't bear to see you suffer for my actions." She looked at the other photo and said; "Forgive me my friends. I will not burden you any longer. Take care of our firefly for me, please." She kissed each picture and set them both into her suitcase. She was standing to leave when she heard the door open downstairs and Haruka calling out; "Setsuna! Are you home?"

"Go away!" She shouted without thinking. She turned to run to get her Key Staff, which was on the other side of the room, but tripped over a box and fell to the floor heavily. Her suitcase popped open to reveal the pictures on top. Three pairs of feet ran up the stairs to her room.

"Setsuna! Are you in there? Open the door, please?" Haruka shouted.

"Leave me alone!" Sailor Pluto shouted, desperately trying to close her suitcase and reach for her staff at the same time.

Her door suddenly crashed inwards. Sailor Pluto whirled to see an enraged Haruka framed in the doorway, and a shocked Makoto and Rei behind her.

"What the fuck are you doing, Setsuna?" Haruka demanded as she strode into the room. She paused and looked at all of the packed up boxes and got even more enraged. "What in the hell are you doing? You can't run away! Not now!" She screamed.

"I'm leaving! I will not be a burden to you and Michiru anymore. Please tell Hotaru that I love her." She turned to reach for her staff but Haruka grabbed her arm.

"A burden? You were never a burden to us! We love you, Setsuna! We need you!" Haruka shouted back.

"Let go of me, damn you! And I am Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time! Setsuna Meioh is dead!" Sailor Pluto roared and tried to twist out of Haruka's grasp.

Haruka held on. "Setsuna! What are you saying? The accident wasn't your fault, none of it was." Haruka shouted tears in her eyes. Rei and Makoto had moved to block Setsuna's exit through the door or window. Both were ready to transform if need be.

"It was my fault!" Sailor Pluto screamed. "My carelessness put poor Hotaru in a coma. I can't bear the shame and contempt you must all have for me, especially Hotaru's!"

"It wasn't your fault Setsuna! The authorities convicted the man who hit your car. It was an accident. A stupid fucking accident!" Rei shouted.

"Please stop blaming yourself, Setsuna! Like Haruka said; we all love you, and we all need you. Especially Hotaru." Makoto pleaded.

"What about Hotaru?" Sailor Pluto asked in a quiet voice. She stopped struggling and let the suitcase fall to the floor again. It popped open to reveal Hotaru's smiling face beaming from her portrait. Haruka bent down and picked it up.

"Hotaru is awake. Our precious firefly is awake! She needs her 'Setsuna-mama'. We need her as well. Let her come back, please Setsuna? Let her come back." Haruka handed Sailor Pluto back the photo. She stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she transformed back to Setsuna.

Setsuna collapsed to her knees with a loud sob. "What am I doing? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried loudly as she leaned forward with her forehead touching the floor. Haruka, Rei, and Makoto knelt down beside Setsuna and held her as she cried.

"Let it out Setsuna. Let it all out." Rei whispered as she held her friend.

Their communicators beeped, sort of breaking the mood. Rei and Haruka helped Setsuna towards the shower while Makoto answered the communicator. It was Usagi.

"Makoto, did you guys find Setsuna?" She asked.

"Yeah we did Usagi. Everything's fine now. We'll all be at the hospital shortly." Makoto said, a relieved smile on her face.

"That's great. I think there is someone here who will really appreciate that." Usagi said as she passed the word over to Ami who was beside Hotaru with her mini computer. With the press of a button Hotaru's face filled the screen.

"Are Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama coming here soon Makoto?" She asked.

Makoto smiled at Hotaru as Rei and Haruka came up beside her. "Yes honey, we'll all be there soon."

"Hi sweetie, good to see you again." Rei said, smiling.

"Hi Rei, is Haruka-papa there as well?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm right here angel." Haruka said. "Don't worry. We'll be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too Haruka-papa." Hotaru smiled and the transmission ended.

Almost an hour later, Haruka, Rei, and Makoto led a nervous Setsuna off the elevator onto the floor where Hotaru was located. They saw Ami beckoning to them from a doorway and headed there, almost at a run.

Setsuna was pushed into the room first, followed by Haruka, Rei and Makoto. The others, including Mamoru, were in a semi circle around Hotaru's bed.

"Hotaru?" Setsuna whispered, scarcely able to believe the sight that awaited her.

"Setsuna-mama! Haruka-papa!" Hotaru cried out. She sat a bit straighter and opened her arms wide.

"Hotaru!" Setsuna shouted as she ran in to embrace her daughter, nearly flattening Usagi, Mamoru and Minako who barely got out of her way in time.

Setsuna knelt down and threw her arms around Hotaru, crying loudly. Haruka and Michiru did the same. The other Senshi stood there crying as well.

"Setsuna-mama. Haruka-papa. Michiru-mama. I love you." Hotaru said with a smile that was as warm as the morning sun and almost as wide.

"We love you too Hotaru." Setsuna said, a relieved smile on her face.

"Thank you, Princess, all of you. We couldn't have gotten through this ordeal without your support." Michiru beamed at the group.

"Hear, hear." Haruka added.

"I am so sorry that I acted the way I did. Please forgive me, Princess." Setsuna said.

"We forgive you Setsuna. And you're very welcome. That's what families are supposed to do support each other when times get rough. Right guys?"

"Right!" The others chorused.

Setsuna took one of Hotaru's hands in hers and one of Usagi's in the other. They all joined hands until Michiru had one of Haruka's hands in one hand and one of Hotaru's in the other. The circle was whole again.

Dr. Yuriko Mizuno stood in the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ami looked over at her mother, smiled, and waved her into the circle. Yuriko took one of Ami's hands and one of Makoto's. Everyone smiled and nodded their thanks at her.

"When do you think Hotaru can come home with us, Yuriko?" Setsuna asked.

"Well she will still need a bit of physiotherapy, but she seems to be recovering quickly. I would say a week, two at the most, and she will be able to go home again." Yuriko said with a grin. Everyone in the room whooped with joy at the news.

Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka each pulled in close to Hotaru and grinned broadly as Minako snapped a few photographs. They had done it. Their long ordeal was finally over. Their family was whole again and stronger than before. And soon they would be going home. At last and forever they would be going home. Together.

Author's note: Well that's about it really. I hope you enjoyed it. Just a cute little epilogue to do and that's it for this story. Thanks for reading, and remember, don't drink and drive.

Sailor Moon says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Family Ties: Epilogue.**

_April 1 (April Fools Day): The residence of Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru._

It was a slightly overcast day for April 1st in Tokyo. But this didn't deter Haruka and Michiru in the least. They wanted to spend the day together doing a bit of shopping and they weren't going to let little things like the threat of rain stop them.

They had asked if Setsuna wished to join them but she said that she had wanted to do some things around the house today before she went and picked Hotaru up from her school.

Hotaru for her part had more or less fully recovered from the accident. She walked with a slight limp sometimes, but otherwise she was fine. She was living proof of the old saying: 'Whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.' The exercise and physiotherapy she had undergone with Haruka and Makoto's help had made her more fit than she ever was. She just had to concentrate on her schoolwork, which had lagged behind since she was in a coma for nearly four months. But with everyone's help and encouragement she had caught up.

Michiru and Haruka came back home from their shopping excursion with a handful of packages. Mostly there were some household items, but there were a few music CD's, some DVD's, and a dress that they had seen which they both figured that Hotaru would look adorable in. The smell of freshly baked cookies hit them as soon as they had opened the door. Setsuna was a great cook when she set her mind to it. The kitchen was totally clean as always though. The only thing that was out of place was a large, teddy bear shaped cookie jar on the kitchen table. There was a large post-it note stuck to it, which had the words 'Don't Touch! Setsuna.' Written in felt marker on it.

Puzzled, the couple walked into the living room to find Setsuna sitting there helping Hotaru with her homework. There was a basket of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies there beside them. Setsuna and Hotaru both looked up and smiled warmly.

"Hey, Setsuna. What's with the big cookie jar on the table?" Haruka asked after Setsuna passed the basket to them.

"Hmm? Oh, that. I just picked it up on a whim today before I went and picked up Hotaru from school." Setsuna replied with a smile.

"And the note?" Michiru inquired with a slight frown.

"The cookies in there were for Usagi and the others when they come over for tomorrow, so like the note says, 'don't touch!' Ok?" Setsuna replied smiling even more, and gesturing for Hotaru to keep quiet when she looked up with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Ok. Whatever." Haruka frowned. Both she and Michiru had caught the look and the gesturing and were suspicious. But they left it alone. "We have a small gift for you, Hotaru." Haruka changed the subject.

"Really! What is it?" Hotaru's eyes lit up.

"We'll show you after you've finished your homework, ok sweetie. But I promise you you'll love it." Michiru replied with a wink.

"Oh, all right." Hotaru said with a slight pout.

"Don't worry honey." Haruka chuckled as she bent down and kissed Hotaru on the forehead. "It's really something special. I'm sure you'll love it. Just finish up your homework, and we'll see you in the kitchen after we put the rest of the stuff away, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama." Hotaru stood up and hugged both of them. The hugged her and went upstairs to put their purchases away.

After awhile, Haruka and Michiru returned downstairs, smiled at Setsuna and Hotaru while they were concentrating on a math problem, and slipped into the kitchen. Haruka poured herself a glass of juice, and did the same for Michiru. As they sat there talking and drinking, they both cast sidelong glances at the cookie jar.

Michiru caught the expression on her lover's face and admonished; "Haruka, leave the cookies alone, they're for our guests. Besides, you are aware of what day it is today."

Haruka snorted as she reached for the jar. "Oh please. Setsuna couldn't pull of a prank if her life depended on it. Besides she won't notice if there are one or two missing." She paused for a moment. "Or maybe three or four." She grinned as she placed her hand on the lid of the jar.

Michiru rolled her eyes heavenwards. "Haruka, I don't know. Didn't you see how she gestured to Hotaru to keep quiet, and the note as well? It's like she's daring us to take a few cookies."

"Then who are we to disappoint her?" Haruka grinned as she opened the seal on the jar.

Michiru sighed. "Oh, all right. I'll just have one then." Haruka took the lid off the jar.

Meanwhile Hotaru was sitting there doing her homework with a few questions going through her mind. Why was Setsuna-mama so excited about the cookie jar? Why did she ask her to keep quiet about Usagi and the others coming over when she knew full well that they weren't? And what was the camera that Setsuna-mama had hidden behind the couch for? Hotaru shrugged and went back to her math problem.

Suddenly there were some odd noises from the kitchen. A loud **BANG, **and a hissing noise like compressed air coming out of a can. These noises were followed by two loud screams and two voices wailing; **"SETSUNA!"**

Setsuna jumped to her feet with a huge grin on her face. She pumped her arm in the air with her fist clenched and shouted "Yes!" She then grabbed the digital camera from behind the couch and rushed into the kitchen. Hotaru quickly got over her shock and rushed into the kitchen behind her.

When Hotaru walked into the kitchen, she stopped dead in the doorway, stunned speechless, violet eyes going wide, at the sight she now beheld.

The entire kitchen, floor to ceiling, along with a very annoyed Haruka and Michiru, were coated in a layer of whipped cream. All they needed was a layer of hot fudge and a cherry on top and they could have passed for a sundae.

Setsuna was standing there taking pictures with the camera and laughing at the same time. "Couldn't pull off a prank to save my life, huh?" She giggled.

"Why you! Ooh!" Michiru said, exasperated, as she stood up.

"That wasn't fair!" Haruka growled as she also stood.

"All's fair in love and war. Besides this is for the cockroaches in my room from last year. Remember?" Setsuna was grinning malevolently. She had to put the camera down on the counter because she was laughing so hard.

"Oh, yeah. Well let's see how you enjoy this!" Haruka growled playfully as she and Michiru grabbed the now screaming Setsuna and proceeded to drag her through the whipped cream.

They wrestled around for several minutes shouting, laughing and tossing whipped cream at each other. Suddenly a flashbulb went off in their faces, blinding them for a moment.

They turned and saw Hotaru standing there with the camera in her hands, a huge grin on her face. She began laughing so hard at the sight of her parents rolling around in the whipped cream that she had to put the camera down as well.

She stopped laughing as she noticed three sets of eyes glowering at her. "Uh oh." She whispered as she tried to back out of the kitchen. It was too late as three sets of hands grabbed her and with a shriek, she was rolled around in the whipped cream.

After several more minutes the four of them collapsed in exhaustion, laughing at the sight of one another covered in whipped cream.

"A whipped cream bomb in a cookie jar! Where did you come up with that?" Haruka laughed.

"Blame Ami. I asked her to make it for me. She said she had done something similar for Rei a few years ago. It made a bit of an impression on Usagi and Minako apparently." Setsuna chuckled.

"I guess so." Michiru laughed. She looked around the kitchen. "What a mess!"

"Ah, we have plenty of time to clean it up. Ok, Setsuna, you win. No more cockroaches in your bed." Haruka stated as she reached over and hugged Setsuna.

"Deal." Setsuna replied as she hugged her and Michiru. Hotaru held up the camera and took a picture.

"Can we get a picture of us together?" She asked.

Michiru set up the camera's timer and rushed back into position. All four of them smiled as the camera went off. Then they all embraced one another. They were a family again, at long last.

"Setsuna-mama, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama. I love you." Hotaru said as all three of them held the most precious thing in their lives.

"And we all love you Hotaru, our little angel." Setsuna replied holding her tightly.

"So say we all." Haruka and Michiru chorused and held on to Hotaru, Setsuna, and each other. They all prayed that they would be together like this forever. A family.

The End.


End file.
